


le Gardien du Gué

by Mikan_Ichigo_Hime



Series: le Sorceleur de Cœur | Lambert [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: But we loves that, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Intercrural Sex, Maladroit mais de bonne volonté, Quickie stuff, Sabrina as need, Scène de relation sexuelle explicite, Sexe en plein air, Two horny strangers, lambert is a pain in the ass, magic in the air, that escalated quickly, Écriture inclusive
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime/pseuds/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime
Summary: La délégation du royaume voisin d'Ard Carraigh tente d'entrer en contact avec les sorceleureuses de Kaer Morhen, à propos de la jeune femme, Deidre, qui s'est réfugiée chez elleux. Lambert garde le gué menant à la forteresse et recevra la visite de la magicienne Sabrina. [Prends place dans une version alternative du "prix de la neutralité" du jeu the Witcher 1]
Relationships: Lambert (the Witcher)/Sabrina Glevissig
Series: le Sorceleur de Cœur | Lambert [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140545





	le Gardien du Gué

Vallée de Kaer Morhen, Automne 1232

Le jeune sorceleur Lambert s’était installé sur une étroite plateforme rocheuse, surplombant le gué menant à la forteresse des sorceleureuses de l’École du Loup. Ses frères d’armes, Eskel et Coën, ne devaient pas être loin, chassant probablement les wargs dont ils avaient trouvé la tanière le matin même. Leur maître Vesemir, quant à lui, devait être à Kaer Morhen, avec leur invitée surprise.

Iels étaient particulièrement bien protégées au sein des Montagnes bleues, et personne ne pouvait trouver le chemin pour parvenir à la forteresse par ses propres moyens. Il fallait forcément qu’un ou une sorceleureuse vous y conduise, car même avec une carte annotée, les risques de se perdre, de se faire attaquer par des monstres, ou de se blesser mortellement étaient grands. Toutefois, il y a quelques semaines, une jeune femme s’était présentée à leur porte, l’air déterminé de quelqu'un qui a atteint son but, mais gravement blessée. Les occupants des lieux furent d’abord très méfiants, mais Eskel les pria de l’accueillir sans poser de questions. Évidemment, le Loup en question évitait systématiquement le sujet, mais cela crevait les yeux qu'elle était liée à lui. Et à celleux qui semblaient actuellement menacer leur tranquillité hors de leurs murs.

Effectivement, depuis quelques jours, le prince d’un royaume plus ou moins voisin, Machin Ademeyn d’Aard-quelque chose et sa délégation, cherchaient à entrer en contact avec iels. Il exigeait qu’iels leur remettent la jeune femme qui s’était réfugiée dans leur forteresse.

Allongé à même la roche qui avait chauffé toute la journée au soleil, Lambert fermait les yeux et profitait d’un moment de quiétude. Il y a quelques minutes, il avait fichu une sacrée frousse à la délégation en question, qui était venue lui demander la permission de passer le gué. Hors de questions. Iels ne tenteraient rien de nouveau avant le lendemain. De plus, il savait exactement où était chacun des éclaireureuses elfes du prince. Il pouvait donc se permettre de prendre un peu de repos.

Malheureusement, alors que le soleil était à peine couché derrière la ligne de crêtes la plus haute à l’ouest, le médaillon accroché à son cou vibra soudainement. Il sursauta, mais il était trop tard : une jeune femme était littéralement apparue sur ses genoux. Des cheveux auburn, très sombres, encadraient son visage qu’un nez long et de grands yeux acérés rendaient envoûtant. Une sorte d’aura floue, distordante, émanait de tout son corps. Une magicienne. Il se flagella mentalement pour avoir été approché aussi aisément. Toutefois, toutes envies de contre-attaquer disparues lorsqu’il vit son assaillante frissonner. C'était l'automne, mais il savait que les mages et les magiciennes ne pouvaient ressentir le froid même si la tenue légère que celle-ci revêtait pouvait suggérer le contraire. Des bottes de cuir mettant en valeur ses mollets fins et une jupe relevée jusqu’en haut de ses cuisses musclées ne dissimulant pas l’absence de dessous. Par contre, un mythe, sans sources, affirmait qu’au contact de la magie des sorceleureuses, iels percevaient des vibrations chaudes et apaisantes. Comme le ronronnement d’un chat que vous caresseriez alors qu’il se blottit sur vos genoux (pas qu'il sache quelle sensation cela procurait puisque ces sales bestioles le détestaient, mais vous avez compris). Justement, Lambert déglutit, il ressentait des vibrations satisfaisantes, excitantes, comme celles que l'ont ressens lors d'un plaisir intime. Non pas parce qu’il était prude et gêné, mais parce qu’il ne savait pas encore dans quel piège il s'était fait prendre et s’il arriverait à s’en dépêtrer sans trop de dommages.

– Sorceleur, souffla-t-elle en souriant.

Il voulut répondre quelque chose de tranchant pour paraître malin, comme d’habitude, mais rien de brillant ne lui vint à l’esprit. Il eut tout de même le présentiment qu'elle n'était pas là pour échanger des traits d'esprit.

– Sorcière, tenta Lambert.

– Je suis une magicienne. Et je ne te veux pas de mal.

Leur regard se croisa et se fixa l'un dans l'autre. L'intérêt que Lambert pouvait lui porter était trahit par ses pupilles de chat s'arrondissant et noircissant ses iris ambrées. Iels furent progressivement submergé par une chaleur qui se propageait dans leur poitrine et dans le bas de leur ventre.

– Je ne demande qu'à te croire.

Sans briser ce contact visuel, elle prit délicatement les mains de Lambert pour les poser à plat sur le haut de ses cuisses, à peine couvertes par sa jupe. Il sentit le bout de ses doigts picoter au contact de la peau nue. Lentement, elle caressa ces poignets, et profita que ces manches soient relevées jusqu’aux coudes, pour glisser ses mains sur ses avant-bras. Il y a avait de profondes cicatrices qui couraient sur toute leur longueur. Elle testa la pression à laquelle elle pouvait le soumettre, griffant paresseusement la surface de sa peau, sans pour autant y laisser de traces.

Le mythe devenait plus clair : elle n’était pas la seule à ressentir des vibrations magiques, et celles-ci pouvaient s’intensifier, se préciser, pour créer une délicieuse mélodie.

Le sorceleur préféra, pour une fois, garder le silence. Il était curieux et désireux de voir la suite de cette rencontre. Il appliqua une pression sur les cuisses de la magicienne. Iels frissonnèrent en même temps.

Elle se positionna confortablement sur le bassin du sorceleur. Ils se laissèrent envahir par la magie électrisante émanant du contact de leurs deux corps et soupirèrent d’aise.

_Début de la scène de relation sexuelle explicite >>>_

La friction qu'iels créait l'un contre l'autre ne suffit bientôt plus.

Le sorceleur savait déjà qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Il glissa ses mains entre les cuisses de la magicienne. C'était chaud, et la caresser ne fit qu'augmenter la température. Alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur ses épaules, exhibant sa poitrine généreuse, il la pénétra avec ses doigts sans peine. Elle était humide et il ressentit comme une délicieuse brûlure à laquelle il ne voulait pas mettre fin.

De son autre main, il l'attrapa par la taille, agrippa son dos et l'attira à lui pour embrasser ladite poitrine. Elle rit discrètement et se lécha les lèvres. Il trouvait sa fausse pudeur charmante, mais se promis d’y mettre rapidement un terme.

Se faisant, il mordilla un téton durcit au travers du tissu de son vêtement, et elle se cambra, soustrayant sa poitrine à ses baisers. Iels ne faisaient que commencer, il n'allait pas abandonner si facilement. Il déboutonna sa tunique, exposant son buste nu. Il embrassa alors son ventre, appréciant la moiteur salée qui commençait à la couvrir. Alors que ces doigts étaient toujours en elle, la magicienne l'aida à se défaire de sa brigandine, de sa chemise, pour qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à se sentir ainsi dénudé et vulnérable. Elle défit les braies du sorceleur, relevant ensuite sa jupe. Elle leva un sourcil mutin lorsqu’elle vit qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de le masturber pour qu’il soit en érection. Il retira ses doigts, brillants et humides ; et pinça un téton avant de caresser le buste et la gorge de la femme, y laissant les traces de son excitation.

Elle le guida pour qu’il la pénètre. C'était hâtif, un peu maladroit bien que déterminé, comme s'iels avaient désespérément besoin de se consumer l'un l'autre. Et à en juger par la température qu'iels ressentaient, la brûlure et les picotements que leurs contacts produisaient, iels n'étaient pas loin d'être au centre d'un véritable brasier. Le rythme fut immédiatement soutenu. Iels attrapèrent chacun la nuque de l’autre et s’embrassèrent avec ardeur. Iels gémirent et grognèrent contre la bouche de l’autre.

Lambert prit conscience que son plaisir durait anormalement lorsqu’il remarqua du coin de l’œil que le bas de son ventre scintillait, comme une lune pleine se reflétant timidement à la surface d’un lac de montagne. Elle retardait sa jouissance pour servir son propre plaisir. Cela ne lui déplut pas. Au contraire. Son corps tout entier le brûla intensément.

– Tu peux te caresser ?

– Et tu n’as pas l’impression que c’est moi qui fais déjà tout le travail ?

Le sorceleur sourit. Il ralentit le rythme de leur vas-et-viens jusqu’à être presque immobile. Il serra ses hanches plus étroitement contre son bassin, la tenant fermement avec une main entre les omoplates. Il glissa son autre main entre eux et la caressa. Il embrassait sa poitrine, sa gorge. Son sexe n’était plus en elle, mais frottait l’intérieur de ses cuisses. La friction s’accéléra, la chaleur entre leurs deux corps ne créait que davantage de moiteur. Malgré leurs capacités surhumaines respectives, le battement de leur cœur s’accélérait, leurs souffles devenaient erratiques, une pellicule de sueur leas recouvrait, trempant leur vêtement, perlant sur leur visage, leur poitrine, leur cuisses. Elle jouit alors qu’il mordillait l’arête de sa mâchoire. Elle le laissa l’embrasser une dernière fois, presque tendrement, sur la bouche, pendant qu’elle relâchait son emprise magique sur son orgasme. Alors, il jouit soudainement, et éjacula sur leur ventre sans pouvoir se retenir. Il soupira, à la fois de soulagement et de gêne.

Lambert se défendrait de dire qu’il était sensible car c’était faux, mais c’était la première fois qu’il avait un rapport avec une magicienne et il imaginait sans mal que ces sensations seraient rapidement addictives.

Il pensa brièvement à Geralt et ces amantes magiciennes. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il supportait leur caractère et leurs caprices. Il pourrait le comprendre.

Elle se releva et lissa sa robe, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Elle l’observa, souriante, alors qu’il cherchait dans ses poches un tissu pour se nettoyer et retrouver un peu de contenance. Non, elle ne l’aiderait pas et cela l’amusa d’autant plus.

_< << Fin de la scène de relation sexuelle explicite_

– Ton nom ?

– La prochaine fois que tu me croises, je veux que tu me vouvoies, Sorceleur.

– Le tutoiement me convient, Madame la Sorcière.

Elle s’éloigna, laissant Lambert sur son promontoire, avant de disparaître derrière les arbres. Le froid le recouvrit instantanément.

– Donc, il y aura une prochaine fois.

Elle avait la même arrière-odeur que les elfes vus plus tôt dans la journée, le peu de tissus qu’elle portait provenait des Royaumes du Nord, et surtout, ces bottes étaient typiques de la cour de Caingorn. Il se souvint que Eskel en avait ramené une paire il y a longtemps, certes confortable, mais ne tenant pas plus d’une saison à marcher sur les routes. Elle faisait partie de la délégation du Prince Machin. Elle ne lui avait pas dit son nom, mais l’a reverrai.


End file.
